


Special Moments

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute Picnic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Just special moments between Robron, which show how much they love each other.





	1. A Few Of My Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly cute fluff. If you have any suggestions, please feel free! X

Slouching up against a tree, hard but smooth along his back, the spring sun warming him slightly, Aaron looked at his phone in one hand, waiting for a text from Robert to say he was on his way, whilst twiddling and ripping grass with his other hand. His foot twitched impatiently. He sighed, putting the phone away, and sat there waiting.

After a while, he heard rustling. Turning his head he sae his fiancé, struggling with a massive basket. He came and sat next to Aaron, leaning in for a kiss as he did so.

'Took ya time.' Robert frowned and said;

'Oh, so no 'Oh thank you Robert, do you need a hand?'' he quickly flashed a smile and leant in for another kiss.

'Whats all this anyway?'

'A little treat.' Robert said, opening the basket and bringing out a massive tartan blanket and setting it out in front of them. He unattached a couple of plates from the lid and set them down. He brought out a selection of sandwiches, cakes and biscuits, and a thermos. He then lifted out a massive pineapple to have as a 'center piece'.

'Ta dah!' 

'Why?'

Robert looked up and shook his head.

'Really? Can't a guy treat his fiancé?'

'No I mean, why? As in why a pineapple?'

'Why not? Anyway, dig in, I brought plenty!'

Aaron grabbed a sandwich, teeth sinking into the soft white bread. His mouth turned down in distaste and he grabbed a napkin from the basket, emptying the contents. 

'What was that!' He cried, spluttering.

'Hummus and Coriander.' 

'What? Why..who would do such a thing! I'm not a rabbit Robert!'

Robert couldn't help but smile at the man, who was basically gagging and wrapping the napkin round his sandwich, hiding it behind the basket. 

'Have a danish, go on!'

Aaron then took a cake and took a big bite. Big mistake. He waved his arms wildly as he tried to chew, eyes closed, mouth tightly shut. He didn't want to spit out his food again, so decided to swallow, with difficulty, and let out an adorable 'ew ew ew ew! As he poured the hot drink from the thermos. Upon taking a sip, he grimaced and spat out the contents.

'Americano.' Robert told him, trying not to laugh.

'I'm so sorry, I've wet your biscuits.'

Robert laughed out loud and pulled his close.

'How are you enjoying his?' Aaron asked.

'Because these are my favourite things. I like pineapples, hummus and corriander sandwiches, danish pastries and Americanos. Shame, you didn't get to taste the rich tea biscuits.'

'I hate rich tea.'

'I know. But you know what I love out of all of them?'

'Don't tell me, you've got a thing for tartan.' Robert laughed and said;

'No, out of all of these, I love you. This picnic has all my favourite things, you being the best one. I love how, even though you don't like the things I do, even if you don't wear the clothes I wear....'

'Can you blame me?' Robert nudged him lightly.

'....I just love how different we are and how we can still enjoy each other and love each other for who they are. How two people can be so different, yet so right for each other.'

'Soppy sod.'

'Aaron.'

'I'm sorry. No, your right. Me and you are probably extreme opposites, yet, somehow we work.'

'We do. Perfectly.'

'Maybe not perfect.'

'Ok. We're perfectly imperfect then.'

'I'll take that.' Aaron said, kissing Robert deeply he pushed him gently back on the blanket.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's only a six-year age gap, Robert still feels really old.

'A what?' Robert cried incredulous. Sometimes it was like Aaron was speaking another language. The perks of being born in different decades, he guess. Aaron just simply laughed at him and continued.

'A. Dab.'

'Dab? Baby its pronounced d a b and its a type of radio.'

'A what? No, its dab, like dib dab, and its a dance move.'

'Right, what's it look like?' 

'I'll show ya.' So Aaron put his head in the crook of his elbow, which was bent slightly, as he extended the opposite arm. He lowered his arms by his side, Robert looking at him open mouth, like he was a weirdo. Aaron rolled his eyes.

'It's like sneezing in your elbow, with your other arm extended outwards. Do it.'

'Ok.' Robert sighed, as he put his head near his forearm and lifted his arm up limply.

'Robert!' Aaron laughed. 'You look like you're controlling traffic!'

'It's cringe!'

'Oh come on grandad, its not that bad! How about a whip and nae nae?'

'Speak English please. I don't understand!'

'I would teach you but we'd be here all day. Unless you really want me to....'

'No, really, I'm fine!'

Robert laughed as he reached out to hug Aaron, hands fitting perfectly round his sides. Robert rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder, nestling in for comfort.

'How about the Macarena?' Robert suggested.

'The whatty what what?'

'I'll show you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter one, I am writing a stag do chapter and will be writing a wedding chapter, but I'll post them some other time, in the meantime, enjoy this one! X


	3. Stag Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Adam and Vic organise the Robron stag do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely suggestions! I'll be writing them soon. I will be updating 'Our Family' soon, didn't realise how long I've left it! I CAN'T WAIT for the robron wedding its gonna be PERFECT! Anyway, enjoy!

Tapping his foot absent mindedly against the leg of the chair, his longs fingers drumming on the table as he stared into space, concentrating on the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring for him and Aaron. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his little sister, Vic, call his name.

'Robert! Hello!'

'Oh, hi Vic, sorry I was miles away.' He smiled, noting the big bags in her hand. 'Whatcha got?'

'Your stag do outfit, of course!' She squealed.

'No. If you think I'm gonna dress up as a spice girl you've got another thing coming!'

'God, Robert! Just because I made Andy dress up as Ginger spice, don't mean I'll do the same to you! No, this is much, much better!'

'Then its got to be bad then!'

'Get upstairs, and put it on!'

 

'Yes lad!' Adam shouted as he came through the portacabin, carrying a large bag.

'N'aww, you treated yourself?' Aaron said, noticing how happy Adam seemed.

'Nah mate, I treated you. Now, I'll lock the door while you try this on, I got a small, so it should fit.'

'What? What is it?'

'Wait and see bro!' Adam said, handing it over to Aaron who opened the bag and rolled his eyes.'

'Really?'

'Really!'

 

'I don't feel comfortable. Its digging in me....ahh!'

'Stop being a massive baby and deal with it! Come're!' She demanded, helping him 'adjust himself'. 

'Now that's better!'

'I look ridiculous.'

'You look just like your nickname implies, dearest brother!'

Robert face fell. 

'How..how do you know that's my nickname. Its a secret, only Aaron calls me it!'

'I overheard. Come on you look adorable!'

'I'm a thirty year old, six foot adult. I don't need to be wearing a giraffe onesie. Especially at my stag do!' 

'Don't be boring! Baby Giraffe!' She laughed, using the nickname Aaron calls him.

 

'I thoroughly dislike you.' Aaron said, as Adam was drawing some detail on his face.

'Man, you look fine! Anyway, its cute!'

'Cute? Me? I look silly!'

'Mate, Robert won't mind. He'll probably call you a cute name....'

'Oh we have secret nicknames, you won't know.'

'Oh I do! Vic over heard you two snogging once and you called each other them.'

'Oh what?'

'Haha! Oh what was it? Yeah that's right.' Adam said, clicking the lid on the pen and putting it down.

'You were like 'Love you Baby Giraffe' and Robert was like 'Love you too Baby Bear!' Mate, its class!'

'No, Adam! We do that in private as we don't do public displays of affections! Its to show we love each other in our own way, nobody else needs to know!'

'Mate its sound, I won't tell anyone! Now, we need to get to the pub or we'll be late!'

'No! I'm not going like this!'

'No you're not. Not without the ears!'

 

'Marlon, would you mind heating that through, table four says 'It's raw'.' Chas called as she gave him a plate of steak and picked up some soup to serve.

'They asked for medium rare!'

'I know but she wasn't happy love. Sorry.'

'No its fine.'

'Cheers Marlon!' She said as she went through to the bar. She nearly dropped the bowls when she saw what Robert was wearing.

'Oh no! Oh Rob!' 

'Oh Chas. Save me.'

'Umm...no.' She said, grinning at him. She served the soup and looked up when the door went.

'Alright Liv?' She asked, as she saw the young girl trying to hide her laughter.

'You wanna see what Aarons wearing!' She said. She then clapped her eyes on Robert and burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face.

'Liv, its really not that funny!'

'Nah.' She looked at Chas and they both shouted.

'IT'S HILARIOUS!' and both screamed with laughter, Robert rolling his eyes.

Just then, they heard a loud laugh, from Adam of course, before the doors opened, revealing Aaron in his costume.

'Awww, Aaron!' Chas laughed as he came through the door, frowning as he came up to the bar. He noticed Robert and tried to hide a smile.

'Guess they got you as well.' 

'Couldn't get out of it apparently.' Replied Robert, beaming as he walked over to Aaron, wrapping his arm round his waist and hugging him. 

'Right, shots anyone?' Cried Chas as she brought over a massive tray to a table. 

'Oh mum!' Groaned Aaron.

'Oh come on grizzly, its ya stag do!'

'Hey, it'll be a laugh more than anything.' Robert said, playfully tapping Aarons bear ears with the little antlers on his head band. 

'What are we like?' 

'Nuts!' Robert replied, pulling Aaron over to the buffet table, throwing him a bag of peanuts and seeing if they could catch them in their mouths.

'I can't wait to be your hush-band.' Robert slurred as he rested his head on Aarons shoulder.

'Me neither, hubby-bubby.' Aaron slurred back .

'Come on you two, you've got a wedding tomorrow!' Laughed Liv as she saw her brother and future brother-in-law nearly asleep on the pub floor, empty crisp and nut wrappers scattered around them, near empty pints in their hands.

'Aww aren't they cute?' Cooed Vic.

'I can't believe my little boys getting married!' Chas said, her voice breaking slightly as she looked at her son, currently dressed in a bear onesie.'

'I can't believe Robert would be getting married to Aaron. Their just so different, yet they work so well together!' Diane said, her voice also cracking with emotion as she saw her step-son snoring his head off, dressed as a giraffe. 

'Right Liv, my love, we best get going, we've got an early start and a long day tomorrow. And you Rob!' Vic said, as Liv and Rob were staying at hers, and Aaron staying at his mums so they kept it 'traditional'.

'Come on pal!' Adam said as he lifted Robert up in his arms and helped him home. Chas lifted Aaron up, and helped him upstairs.

'See you tomorrow hush-band.' Robert slurred happily.

'See ya hubby-bubby!' Aaron slurred back.

 

The Sugden-Dingle wedding was about to begin.


End file.
